


Schiavo della libertà

by Milady_Silvia



Category: Assassin's Creed - All Media Types
Genre: Flash Fic, Introspection
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-14
Updated: 2018-06-14
Packaged: 2019-05-23 05:55:51
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 524
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14928455
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Milady_Silvia/pseuds/Milady_Silvia
Summary: Tema challenge: Libero arbitrio.





	Schiavo della libertà

Callum Lynch, più di chiunque altro, aveva compreso quanto il Credo fosse un indottrinamento. Aveva perso tutto per colpa di esso: i suoi antenati avevano sacrificato le loro stesse esistenze, suo padre era morto e aveva aiutato sua madre a morire.  
Loro erano Assassini, i maledetti e i reietti del mondo. Nessuno, probabilmente, sarebbe riuscito a comprendere la sua scelta.  
Lui stesso non era nessuno.  
Per il mondo era ufficialmente morto. Per cosa? Per aver salvato una ragazza da un maledettissimo pappone. E cosa avevano detto i giudici? Che lo aveva fatto solo perché avevano cercato di derubarlo, ma lui non possedeva nulla che si potesse rubare. Se non la sua vita, che suo padre aveva deciso di risparmiare.  
I sentimenti non rendevano deboli. Callum lo sapeva e avrebbe continuato a coltivarli nonostante il Credo. Sarebbero stati il suo orto nascosto, nelle profondità del suo essere.  
Solo quando ami una cosa puoi capire quanto sia difficile sacrificarla. Lui desiderava essere libero, anelava di volare come un’aquila, ma riusciva solo a sfiorare il cielo durante il salto della fede che lo precipitava più in basso di tutti gli altri. E aveva sacrificato la sua libertà per salvare quella di tutti gli abitanti del mondo.  
Si sarebbe fatto chiamare Alucard e sarebbe stato il male necessario per questo mondo. Perché nella libertà di scelta, c’è anche la libertà di essere crudeli per una giusta causa.  
Gli assassini erano gli schiavi del libero arbitrio. Ciò che salvava e liberava gli altri, dannava e incatenava loro.  
Persino il passato si tramutava in legacci che gli bloccavano il respiro, gli impedivano di riposare. Passava le sue notti svegli, con gli occhi spalancati. Lo spettro di Alucard lo possedeva, lo ossessionava, lo addestrava. Lui era la bestia che man mano si risvegliava. Non assetato di sangue, non assetato di vendetta, ma più silenzioso e letale di qualunque altro animale feroce.  
Gli altri assassini che avevano deciso di seguirlo, o meglio di seguire il Credo attraverso di lui, camminavano intorno a lui. Gli spettri che popolavano le loro menti erano più vividi di loro stessi.  
Erano più tangibili di fantasmi? Forse no. Sparivano nella folla, si occultavano in ogni ambiente, scomparivano nell’oscurità.  
Oggetti che si utilizzavano tra loro come meri strumenti, che asservivano loro stessi senza battere ciglio.  
No, gli altri assassini, Callum ne era consapevole, non provavano nulla. Loro avevano rinunciato ai sentimenti, insieme alla loro libertà. I loro cuori erano deserti, velenosi. Sapevano curare orti veri per ricavarne piante velenose, ma all’interno erano sterili. Avrebbero potuto tradirlo senza sentire nessun rimorso se fosse stato necessario. Rideva, scherzavano con lui, condividevano il cibo, ma non avrebbero versato una lacrima se fosse morto.  
Erano tutti dei nessuno, anche loro privati di ogni nome che non fosse quello del loro antenato, che a sua volta aveva sacrificato vita ed esistenza in nome del Credo.  
Le loro figure si ergevano nella notte sui palazzi, pronti a spiccare balzi prodigiosi, a compiere acrobazie impensabili per le persone normali.  
Chi è privato della sua libertà non può più nulla, ma chi ci rinuncia consapevolmente è quasi capace di volare in una beffarda derisione del Destino.


End file.
